


Heavy Metal Magical Girl

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [25]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, Poetry, Rebellion, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: An angel sent from heaven. Our hero. Sayaka Miki





	Heavy Metal Magical Girl

I am a Heavy Metal Magical Girl

The skies  
Are burning  
I like it this way  
Disguised  
And churning  
You can't hide away

Walpurgisnacht  
Fixed up in the sky  
So sure  
So shocked  
That the end is nigh

I'm a hero from the shores of heaven  
I was sent down here to save the world  
I will purge evil with swords of seven  
I am a Heavy Metal Magical Girl

Witness  
This light  
The armor of God  
With this  
I fight  
Where Nightmares have trod

No pain  
No blood  
Will you take from me  
Insane  
I should  
Reach out and believe

I'm a hero from the shores of heaven  
I was sent down here to save the world  
I will purge evil with swords of seven  
I am a Heavy Metal Magical Girl

Child soldiers fighting eldritch beasts  
Sorrows we face are borne out of grief  
Blades of destruction and cannons of fire  
Signing our souls off for our desires

Magical motions, tyrannical lies  
Filled with the notion he can sympathize  
Lost in the labyrinth, caught in a maze  
Fighting our friends and set them ablaze

I'm a hero from the shores of heaven  
I was sent down here to save the world  
I will purge evil with swords of seven  
I am a Heavy Metal Magical Girl


End file.
